


First Snow

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek Round 3 [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa experiences snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

Louisa had never seen snow before she’d come to Jorvik. It just wasn’t a thing that happened where she’d lived in Australia. So she’d been looking forward to her first time seeing snow for ages. 

Finally, the day came when snow was forecast. It was cold, but Louisa didn’t care. She just wanted to see snow. To see if it was as magical in real life as it was in books and movies and TV and games. Louisa kept one eye on the sky as she rode around Jorvik that day.

“Woah, watch where you’re going,” someone laughed, and Louisa gasped and pulled up Smokeeye. She’d almost run down James.

“Oh my gosh, sorry James, I didn’t see you,” said Louisa. “Because you’re too small I guess.” She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Hey, don’t pick on my height!” said James. “But, uh, good joke I guess.”

“Right,” said Louisa. “I’m gonna be off now if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” said James, and smiled as he watched her go.

Louisa was halfway down the road from Fort Pinta when she noticed a flake of white in Smokeeye’s mane.

“Huh, what’s this?” she asked, poking it with her finger.

“It’s called a snowflake,” said Smokeeye. “It’s what happens when it snows.”

Louisa looked up, grinning, and saw that her horse was right.

“It’s snowing!” she squealed excitedly. “I can’t believe it’s really snowing!” She dismounted her horse and spun around in the snow, catching it on her gloves and in her long brown hair.

“Haven’t you seen snow before?” asked her horse.

“No,” said Louisa, “never. It never snowed where I lived. The climate wasn’t right or something. But oh my gosh.” She grinned. “Wait, actually, I think I did see snow once. When I was younger. At my aunt’s house.” She shivered. The cold had crept up on her while she’d been rejoicing in the snow.

“There it is,” said Smokeeye, seeing the shiver.

“I didn’t notice before that snow is so cold,” said Louisa. “And here I am in thin clothes. Let’s go home and get changed into something warmer.”

Louisa encountered a few more snow flurries on her way home. In between them, the snow melted from her body heat and made her body colder. By the time she got home, she just wanted to crawl into bed. So she did.

She spent the rest of the afternoon like that, snuggled up under a mound of blankets with her electric blanket turned all the way on. Her father’s place was cozy but drafty. She glared at the snow falling outside the window. It was deceptively fluffy.

“Stupid deceptively fluffy snow,” she muttered, and pulled her blankets back over her head.


End file.
